


blocked

by Yakashi



Series: Kakayama week 2019 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cock Block, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, KakaYama Week 2019, M/M, Nervousness, Sexy Times, Stressed Kakashi, kakashi asks for advice, out of control mokuton, so you know its bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakashi/pseuds/Yakashi
Summary: A guy who won't sleep Kakashi? Who thought that was even possible? Worst of all it's his own boyfriend.





	blocked

Kakashi sat cross legged taking notes. He needed all the help he can get.

It started out great, his relationship with Tenzo. They were young and in love..until they weren’t. It was their first anniversary and they decided to just go out for drinks with friends. Tenzo only had one drink but Kakashi had four, well at least that’s how many he could remember. He didn’t get blackout drunk but he was definitely relaxed. He remembered somehow making it to the bed noticing how delicious his lover looked. He couldn’t help but rake his eyes up Tenzo’s toned body, noticing every dip and curve. God, how he wanted to be crushed by those thighs. Tenzo had crawled into bed and Kakashi pounced. He felt pure bliss as he was tongue locked with his boyfriend. He loved the taste of his chapped lips and keened as callous hands gripped his waist. “Tenzo, I want more tonight.” He was sure his requested wasn’t heard as he tried to speak in between kisses. “I’m gonna make you feel so good.” Tenzo growled as he pinned Kakashi beneath him and trailed kisses down his body. He threw the underwear on the ground and- 

“Kakashi pay attention!”

Kakashi snapped back to reality as the guys reprimanded him.

Yuugao spoke, “We can’t help you if we don’t know what’s going on.” She was always the sweet one.

Kakashi sighed as he shared the most intimate problem he’s ever had. “Was sex with me terrible?”

Everyone looked shocked. Hayate, Aoba, Yuugao, and Guy looked at each other collectively before a resounding, “No.” 

Kakashi looked defeated. What was he supposed to do now?

Aoba leaned back against the wall and huffed, “So this is the ‘emergency’? To see if you were good in bed?”

“It is an emergency! Tenzo won’t have sex with me.” He pouted.

“Someone who doesn’t want to sleep with Kakashi? I never thought I’d see the day.”

Kakashi held his face in his hands, “I don’t know what to do. He makes me feel VERY good, but when I try to return the favor he shuts me out. I have never made him orgasm and it is killing me inside.” He brought his knees up to his chest and hid his face, embarrassed of his diema. He may have been an emotionally stunted jerk sometimes, but he loved Tenzo and wanted his to be satisfied in their relationship.

The room wanted to bust out laughing, it was only thanks to the death glares from Guy that they kept it together. “Alright my dearest rival, we will help you refine the passion into your love life!”

\-------

Ideas one and two were awful. The plan was to get Tenzo so horny and riled up that there’d be no way he could resist him, however, it resulted in Kakashi getting a concussion and Tenzo having to actually care for him for a couple days. 

The last idea was sure to work. Kakashi had set up the dinner table. He had fresh cut roses in the center accompanied by lit candles on either side. The ambiance was set with dim lighting and soft music playing in the background. Kakashi was dressed in a soft purple button down and black slacks. 

He had just finished setting up when Tenzo came through the door. “Hey I’m home...what’s going on?” His eyes scanned the dining room wondering if he missed a special date. “Ah no reason, I just wanted to treat you to something special because I love you.” Kakashi took Tenzo’s hand and led him to the table, “a dinner for a king.” He kissed his hand and went over to his seat. They ate in comfortable silence. Tenzo was in complete awe. His boyfriend was absolutely amazing.

After taking care of the dishes Kakashi led Tenzo to the living room and played one of his favorite songs. “I was thinking we could dance for a little bit.” Tenzo blushed, “I’d love to.”  
The song was slow and sweet. Tenzo felt himself falling in love all over again. He was in complete bliss with his head on Kakashi chest as they slow danced.

He doesn’t know when or how they got to the bedroom but Tenzo was feeling so so SO GOOD. Kakashi was on top of him and they were making out hot and heavy. The weight of Kakashi’s groin on his felt divine. It was when he started grinding his hips that Tenzo felt his resolve slip. He moaned and the sound went directly into his lover’s mouth. 

Kakashi was ecstatic, Tenzo was a moaning groaning mess beneath him. He sucked on his neck, paying special attention to those sweet spots. He let his hands travel to massage his boyfriend’s thighs. As soon as his legs spread wider, he went to work unbuttoning his pants. He pulled down his underwear letting Tenzo’s erection spring free. He licked it up and down relishing in the moans escaping Tenzo. He had it completely in his mouth. Tenzo’s hands were in his hair and Kakashi thought he was going to choke. He took it all. “Stop.” Tenzo whined but Kakashi felt his thighs shaking, “Just come in my mouth Tenzo, it’s okay I want it,” He went back to work. “No stop.” Tenzo was pushing Kakashi’s head, “Stop! Red light! Please stop” Kakashi stopped, worried about the now panic in his voice. Tenzo was flushed and panting, Kakashi climbed up, concern in his eyes. “What’s wrong? Did it not feel good?” 

Tenzo was sitting up deep breathing. Kakashi hugged him from behind and let his chin rest on the other’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

Kakashi frowned, “Don’t be sorry. I’m the one who should be sorry. I’m not- well I haven’t been very- well ” Kakashi huffed as he tried to find the words to say. “What am I doing wrong?” 

Tenzo frowned, “It’s not you. Really! I just can’t-”

“Am I that bad?”

“No, baby I think you’re amazing-”

“You’re a virgin!”

Kakashi yelled as he moved to kneel in front of Tenzo. “I don’t know how I didn’t realize it before.” He kissed Tenzo’s thigh and rubbed the back of his legs. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize it. I can go slower if you want. I’ll be really gentle and soft so it doesn't hurt.”

Tenzo scoffed, “I’m not a virgin.” He paused as Kakashi looked up at him. “I just...when I feel really good. I can’t control my mokuton.”

There was a heavy pause as Kakashi absorbed the words. KAkashi laughed, “Oh thank god. I thought it was me.”

“Kakashi this isn’t funny.” Tenzo pouted. “It’s really embarrassing. I’m a trained ANBU captain who can’t control himself during an orgasm”

“Okay then don’t”

“It’s not that simple. I...hurt my last partner.” Tenzo hung his head as shame crept up on him. Kakashi lifted his head and cradled his cheeks. Looking into his eyes, he then pressed a deep kiss into those lips and smiled. “Baby, they aren’t me. I can handle your mokuton”

Tenzo whispered, “I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“Let me worry about the mokuton and you worry about feeling amazing hm? I promise I won’t let you or me get hurt.”

“Promise?”

 

“Promise. Tenzo are you doubting your senpai? The amazing copycat ninja? Your sexy daddy?”  
Tenzo rolled his eyes, “Again with the daddy thing?

“Ya know I think it’ll catch on but we can come back to that.”

After laughing for what felt like an eternity, Tenzo finally replied, “okay. Make me scream Daddy.”  
\----

Kakashi was content. He looked over to his completely wrecked and thoroughly fucked boyfriend sleeping beside him. He was absolutely perfect. The room was covered in flowers and vines. It looked like an enchanted forest. He understood why Tenzo was nervous. Those vines got in the way a couple times, but Kakashi was no ordinary man. 

They were a perfect match.


End file.
